An electronic reader may be a hardware device designed to provide content (e.g. text, video, or audio) to a user. The content provided to the user by the electronic reader may be in the form of an electronic book. An electronic book may be a digital version of a printed book accessible by a hardware device, for example, an electronic reader.
The hardware and/or the electronic content associated with electronic readers may be too costly as an alternative to printed books for residents of developing countries. In addition, they may fragile and not designed to handle environment conditions, for example, humidity and/or dust. Alternatively, electronic readers may have a negative environmental impact, for example, utilizing toxic compounds and/or lacking renewable energy inputs.